The idiot, The teacher and everything in between
by tamarindblue
Summary: He was an idiot. He knew that and everybody knew that he was, yet him gawking at Lady iron-face and her odd companion 'Onizuka- sensei' at the annual 3-A reunion party with his mouth wide open like a cod fish took both his idiocy and idiosyncrasy to a whole new level.


**The Idiot, The teacher and everything in between**

Sakaki Makio was an idiot, Period.

"Sakaki-Kun, May I introduce, Onizuka-sama, a fellow teacher and a dear friend?!"

He knew that and everybody knew that he was, yet him gawking at Lady iron-face and her companion at the annual 3-A reunion party he has been hosting, with his mouth wide open like a cod fish took both his idiocy & idiosyncrasy to a whole new level.

It didn't help his case.

Not to mention, everybody was technically staring at them.

Mikio, Sakura something, Umemera-san & his father looked genuinely amused by the whole ordeal.

Dr. Mizoshima-san mumbled something that sounded so much like 'thunderstruck' and 'enlightment' while Kuroi looked slightly heartbroken.

Only Kazu looked pissed because well ... Aniki was pissed.

The lumberjack ...

"HUH"

It started knocking

He eyed the punk. Teacher! no freaking way this could be a teacher. The man looked like a legit Yakuza underlying ... Teacher, what teacher is she talking about?!

"Earth to Sakaki-kun" the man grinned such a toothy wry grin that infuriated him to no extend.

"Gomen, Minami sensei" he turned to the punk and grunted "Pleasure"

"All mine"

Something itched all through the night, something he couldn't shake off even with the illegit amount of liquor he was consuming.

Later, Mikio with his usual infuriating smug smile would pull him aside and whisper

"The idiot seems too much like you and this speaks volumes, brother"

"Dammit, Iron Face" he muttered under his breath.

He would keep an eye on her lest the punk tried something.

* * *

The Lumberjack didn't stop.

His sour mood became notably ugly over the course of the month.

Kazu relayed to him that the teacher and Minami sensei were quite the pair together, inseparable, constantly together after school, constantly laughing

The punk it seemed, made her happy

" Should I hit him, boss-san?"

 _'and Damn she deserved it'_

"Don't lay a finger on him, Kazu. Unless you know .. He tries something Yakuza indecent"

"Right, Boss"

* * *

He meets the punk again at a Karaoke place.

The punk isnot alone, he is with his students and some other teacher, a pretty thing indeed.

And he couldn't help but locking in on him, the punk was having his fun with a bunch of students and was even having more fun with the other teacher ...

"Oi there Makio, Sakura-kun" the punk waved

he tried to sink in his seat, pretend he was invisible or something, but it was too obvious that he couldn't but wave meekly back, cursing himself over a hundred times

"Isn't that Onizuka sensei?" Sakura something shouted as he waved ensthustiatally at him.

Hikari followed suit.

"He is good-looking, isn't he?" she sighed

"And cool as well"

"I heard there is something going on between him & Minami sensei"

At this point, Makio spit up the liquor he was drinking

"What?"

Sakurakoiji and Hikari exchanged a look between them, a knowing look

"It is just a rumour, Makky"

"Whatever, it isn't that I care more or less about Minami Sensei's private life"

"Denial is a river in Egypt" Sakura muttered

"What?"

"Nothing, Makky"

He kept eyeing that Onizuka sensei for sometime ... He seemed cozy with the other pretty teacher in the group and this further raised his suspicions

"Kazu, don't let him leave your sight" he would later instruct

* * *

He would find himself later at dinner ranting non-sensically to his father about Onizuka and Minami Sensei

The older man merely smiled at his outburst, simply finishing his meal and the one-sided conversation with a single statement

"I used to like someone long ago. We couldn't be together, we moved on but part of me regrets this to the day, to this moment as I am sitting here in front of you. I don't want you make the same mistake I did"

"What?" Makio quizically asked "What do you mean?"

"Idiot, I swear to God" his father said as he stood up to leave.

* * *

 _'Why does everybody like her?'_

His teacher had quite the impression on everybody she has met so far ... And this question used to bounce off his head all the time.

His mentor, his father and even Kazu

Kuroi used to lament that he was an old man else he would have seriously considered approaching her romantically always citing that she was "a beautiful person inside out"

His father didn't fail to make a point everytime to 'keep his hands off the teacher' never believing he wasn't so called interested in iron face, damn he didn't even consider it, although thinking about it now, he was an idiot, she really is a piece of intricate work.

She is beautiful, really as beautiful as Umemura-san or Sakurakoiji's sister.

Kazu stated that boss Makio's favourite sensei is his favourite sensei as well.

And Mikio eventually stated he would have taken a run for it considering how smart she is and how royally it was gonna piss him, had he not been involved with Sakura something's sister.

"Face it, you are too dumb for her, brother"

But now that he knows what they mean, he wonders: is it possible that he is falling in love with her?

 _'You were always in love with her Idiot'_

* * *

"He has been spending the night at her place for 2 days in a row"

His flesh felt like it is catching on some sort of fire, something worse than the beating he has taken throughout his entire life.

He rushes out there, manners be damned, as he thinks about what could they possibly be doing together around this time, those nights before and he reverts back to old Makio who couldn't think straight for 90 seconds , who acts on impulse and literally sees nothing but red ...

He bangs the door and when Onizuka opens up the door his ire is further riled up and he takes him by the hems of his shirt ... pushing him inside

"Sakaki-kun" she exclaims

And by the looks of her, he knows he must really look like a mad man

"Makio, what are you doing?"

He still doesn't answer her, although his grips loosens slightly on the hems ... What would he say, how would he answer her?

And mostly, What the hell is he doing?

"Sakaki-kun" the principal's cheerful voice rang as he knowingly eyed him, trying to diffuse the tension that has been building up, conveying a subtle message of _'Leave him, he is my guest not hers'_

and as he completely let go of him, a vague unsettling question came up his mind

 _'Would the principal welcome someone like him, with his occupational rank and status, into his house, around his daughter?'_

But damn him and his stupidity ... Barging like a raging bull into the man's house .. He should have known better that principal & daughter live together, it simply skipped his mind during his rage.

 _'I am killing you, Kazu'_

"Semasin, Minami-San"

Embarrassedly, he flees out of sight as suddenly as he barged in.

* * *

He sits down at the nearest bench he could find

'IdiotIdiotIdiot'

He string-mumbles the word under his breath as he searches his pocket for a cigarette.

To add to his misfortune, he doesn't find his lighter

"Here, Baka" he turns around to find the punk smiling at him & offering him a light.

He just gives him a dirty look.

"Fine, suit yourself"

Onizuka takes a seat beside him, lights his own smoke, content with protracted silence until he decides he isn't and unceremoniously says

"I didn't sleep with her, if that is what irritated you"

"What?"

"I'd say it louder this time" Onizuka paused then theartically shouted "I haven't slept with her, yet"

Makio moved forward to punch him yet half way through he stopped when Onizuka said

"Although it is none of your business anyway"

"It is all my business .. Minami sensei is ..."

"Dear to you"

"a good person, she deserves better"

"Well, I am not Yakuza unlike you, if that's what you mean to say"

"Ya.. What? Who?"

"You, 3rd generation boss of the Kantou Sharp fangs"

"How did you know ..?"

"I am ex-gangster myself, although if you ask me, it is up to her to decide if she wants to be involved with a yakuza or not. And from my opinion she could being involved with a yakuza, after all she stood up to and tamed the famous tornado Makky"

"I don't think of Minami-sensei as ..."

"Yuriko" the punk cut him "Her name is Yuriko, she hasn't been your sensei for 3 years and you sound as pathetic as a scared adolescent student who has a crush on his teacher, so snap out of it. You are no longer in school so don't get caught up in the memory. She is Yuriko, and she isn't your teacher anymore and in fact she is younger than you and she isn't quite as serious out of school if you ask me,very pleasant and approacable, so it is OK to feel something for her"

"I .." he was dumbfounded, what should he say? What are those feelings? What is this pang in his heart when he sees them together?

"But it is fine, I understand you feel nothing for her, only gratitude so I will let this pass"

Makio lowered his head in defeat this guy was an idiot, an idiot that resembled him too much that it got on his nerves

"Sayonara"

* * *

He phones her that night, two times and as soon as she picks up he hangs up the phone

Third time however before he hangs up, she beat him to it "I know it is you, Sakaki-kun"

"Sen..sei"

"Only you would be as persistent as to phone at this hour at night then hang up afterwards"

"Gomen .. I wanted to apologise for today, I acted on impulse. I thought ..well... I thought"

"What?" she sleepily asked

"Can I call you Yuriko?"

A long pause followed

"Sen.. Sei, Yuriko, you are still on?"

"Yes, Sakaki-kun"

"Sensei.. I"

"I said yes, you can call me Yuriko, Makio"

"Oh .. Thank you, I wanted to say .. I am sorry, I just wanted to make sure you and the punk were .. I mean I wanted to make sure you are safe"

"Wait a second, you were keeping tabs on me"

"I .. GottagosmallbusinessproblemOnelastthingSenseiIthinkIlikeyougoodbye"

"Wha.." before she could continue he hung up the phone.

 _'Could he really mean this?'_

* * *

His Anikis cheered for him after his big confession

 _'Damn you punk and the faux courage you gave me'_

and for a month after the big confession he didn't call nor did he attempt to see her despite Kuroi, Kazu and his father's urging

He knew he wouldn't stand her rejection, he just knew it...

 _'But she hates those who run away, even more'_ his mind counter replied._

"I saw them entering a wedding boutique" Kazu blasted in shouting "Boss .. I .. saw .. Them .. Entering

Something snaps inside of him & he feels ... Constricted , smothered.

He doesn't speak, he doesn't scream. He smashes everything around him & rampages ...

He is in pain, in unbearable pain, he only ever stops with the combined efforts of Jun, Mikio, Kuroi & his father.

He stops when he feels defeated .. It is when he starts reverting to his old unhealthy habits ... Partying, drinking, picking up random women whom he simply desert after mere minutes when he realises no pleasure he can feel would ever mask the pain in his heart.

"So it is true then, the mighty Makky has fallen" the Kumada brat sassed

He simply ignores him .. He would have made a good punching bag earlier but now ... He is worthless & even less

"Done with the liquor, Wanna go for some snow?"

Still he was determined not to give him the satisfaction.

"So the rumours are true, then. You have been ... Rejected, let me guess by whom?"

"Ah must be the teacher you are so infatuated with"

"How the hell do you know ...?"

"Well, Kazu isn't very bright, is he?"

* * *

"Boss-san, I have some ne.."

"You have been followed idiot" He snaps at him

"Boss ..."

The moments that entail he pours the utmost of his anger, of his frustration on Kazu.

He only ever realises how stupid and out of control he was when poor Kazu cries.

"I ... Leave now Kazu, Leave for heaven's sake"

Later Kuroi approaches him and reprimands him for it "You shouldn't have lashed out at Kazu like this, he only ever wants to please you."

"I .."

"You shouldn't have left her hanging" he continued "You never run away, never. So why start now?"

"She is getting married to the punk"

"And?"

"It hurts" he nonchalantly replied.

"You should make it up for Kazu, ...and young master, speak to her, directly like she always did with you, don't go down without a fight"

Kuroi wished to tell him that everybody knew she harbours such great crush on him but he held back, for her pride's sake. Plus the young master needed to take the learning curve himself and needed a bit of payback for ignoring whatever blessing that laid in front of him all those years.

* * *

He finds Kazu lingering outside the headquarters like a lost puppy.

"Kazu" Makio calls, he doesn't reply.

"Kazu"

Same.

He resorts to sneaking up on the damn fool, grabbing him by the back of his collar.

"Wasn't I calling you, Baka?"

"Boss .. I .."

"With me inside"

"Gomen" Makio said

"I ... Boss"

"I overreacted so Gomen, Kazu"

The poor fellow looked like he was about to cry.

"And If I ever called and you ignored me again, I will kill you"

"Semasin, boss"

Kazu approached him afterwards and told him he has seen the 'Punk' cozing up to this colleague of his

"Fuyutsuki sensei, that is her name"

 _'Could he be cheating on her?'_

* * *

"I miss you. I only ever called to tell you I like you and that Onizuka maynot be as sincere as he might seem, Kazu saw him the day before with someone so be careful . Anyway, just take care of yourself and I ... Goodnight"

The answer machine peeped as Makio's recoreded message ended, she was confused and worst she was angry, angry with him, for leaving her hanging all this time.

"The idiot thinks you are involved with Onizuka?"

The patriarch said quietly as he propped himself off the wall he has been leaning on, he didn't intend to eavesdrop .. But a message on an answer machine right in the middle of the house wasn't very discreet either.

"Father, I ..."

"I was terrified, when I realised you took a liking to him but I hid it well thinking you will get over it, thinking he was too oblivious, too absorbed to realise this but I turned out to be wrong. You didn't get over him and he likes you back. As a father, I am scared, should I accept this?! He is Yakuza after all, and a good father should adamantly forbid this, right? but when I look at his father and Mizoshima, my best friends , what they both missed in their lives, I know I can't do this to you or him for what matters. So pull yourself together and know that I am here for you whatever it is that you want"

"He is an idiot"

"An idiot that you like"

* * *

Makio was hardly ever an early bird , only when he had school did he reluctantly wake up in such wee hours and he wasn't definitely pleased when his phone rang with such persistence this early.

Yet, he sprung out of his bed when he realised who the speaker was

"Mina .. Yuriko"

"Makio, good morning"

" Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... Are you busy today? "

"why, what's the matter?" he became on the defensive, concerned, was she alright? Is she in trouble ?

"I want to .. Meet you, speak with you about .. Everything that have transpired"

 _'OhgodOhgodOhgod'_

There was a long pause on the line one he obviated

"Definitely ... I'd love to, where do you like to meet?"

"St. AGNES will be our starting point, two hours from now, OK?"

"Yes .."

"Fine, see you then"

In a matter of minutes the Sharp fang headquarters turned into a war zone complete down with a war council of its own.

From how to dress to whether he should buy chocolates or a present ... Where to take her for lunch ... All things, yet his mind was only fixated on one thing

 _'Could it be she is giving him a chance?'_

In the end, Mikio ended up lending him some of his 'normal clothes' out for his 'date' whilst making a few suggestions about where they should be going while Kazu and Kurio went Flower shopping for him and drove him down to his old school.

 _'Nothing has changed, not even a tiny bit'_ he said as he stared at the peculiar building waiting for her to show up.

She was 5 minutes late, but he was already pondering the possibility that she bailed up on him altogether, that she regretted her decision and decided to call off their meeting.

However his anxiety dissipated when she finally appeared, panting.

And god, it striked him how so unlike the sensei she looks when she isn't working.

At the Shrine when he bumped into her years ago she had her hair down, eyes without glasses and he remembers now that she looked young... Beautiful, radiant and young and that his breath hitched at the sight... whether it was panic or overwhelming, he can't properly place that but right now he feels enticed, she had a way of getting a rise out of him, reactions that no one else take out of him. Right now, she looks beautiful and he finds himself holding his breathe again for a second.

 _'A-WA-RE'_ that is what Minami Yuriko made him feel.

"Sorry" she bowed " got derailed by Onizuka-sensei"

And then reality crushes him, she may never be his.

He swallows the bile rising and bites his cheek

"No problem, do you want to get in?"

He motions towards his car, where Kuroi and Kazu were residing and her brows furrow slightly, he belately realises she wanted him alone and mentally berates himself for being his normal idiot yet she bows her greeting and chitchats with the animated Kuroi and Kazu.

When she turns, he gestures for them to leave, a reluctant Kuroi is very unhappy with this and Kazu perse doesn't take a cue.

But in the end, Kuroi complies

"Well, master, we will leave you off with sensei, apparently Kazu has some stitching to do"

"A Wedding dress, Sensei .. Hopefull..."

Kuroi shoves him in the car before he ruins ..everything

"Sayonara" He waves

* * *

"So, Where do you want to go?"

"I ... Look I need to tell you something about Onizuka sensei and his so called friend whom Kazu saw"

"Makio, I don't want to speak about it, whatever you mean it isnot what you think betw.."

"I understand I meddled alot, I understand I have been acting weird lately, but just promise me you would think everything over from the start, promise me you wouldn't hurt yourself or do something you would regret latter. I care for you, I trust you ..after all between the two of us, you are the brilliant one"

The seriousness of his tone, of his smile, took her by surprise, this side of Makio, she didn't see beforehand. She knew he was a natural born leader, he had a certain measure of concern towards his minions, his family. Oh god, she had seen it at his worst on his final day in school but never had she seen this concern, this protectiveness in his calm state.

Yes, Sakaki Makio could be calm, reasonable and serious. And damn he was good at it, charming even.

She doesn't find it in herself to correct him

"I .. Will do, but let's just forget this today. I called you because I wanted to see, to talk to you. I missed you, my most annoying student so much and I want to discuss ... everything"

"Very we then, so where do we start, Sensei?" he raises his eyebrow in mock inquisition.

"By getting some tea then we see where we go from there"

"So, Sakaki-kun, where do you want to go? Come on, show me your favourite hiding spot"

"You won't find where I usually hang out quite as suitable or palatable for you. In fact, I would be scared to take you there, for both our sanity's sake"

"Too dangerous?"

"In part, but you don't want to be approached by rowdy drunkards every now and then asking to cosy up to you, I don't want to keep staring and fending them off all the time"

"Sounds unpleasant"

"How about you? Why not show me your hiding place?"

"The library and Shinto temple both of which you won't thoroughly enjoy, I didn't have much time to explore since I was a student"

He now understands how awfully isolated they both were when younger, he in his Yakuza sphere and she in her studies. In truth, they both had no fun growing up whatsoever and so little social experience. Maybe that is why they were attracted to each other.

"How about the arcade ? I used to go there all the time with Hoshido and Sakura-something"

"Aren't we too old?"

"C'mon not that old, at least you. Just for a little time, then we move on elsewhere"

Who would have thought The great Minami sensei couldn't play at the slot machine, in fact she was total bad luck.

She craned her head down in defeat, hiding her face in her hands

"I am so terrible at this, let's get out of here."

"Sore loser, aren't you?"

"Gloater" she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"But how come you couldn't play at the arcade? There .." he handed her the ice-cream.

"I didn't go much, had to study and take care of the house after mum passed away"

"Your dad pressured you into studying?"

"Never, in fact he wanted me to have fun but I .. Couldn't. After she died ... I had to , I just couldn't. I had to immerse myself in something. You, how come you had so much trouble at school?"

"I was stupid, they were impatient"

"No, you aren't that stupid, really. Plus, you are very determined"

"Well, thank you ... I guess l lost that determination when my mother died as well as, the encouragment. She was the only one who had faith in me, who tried. My dad was busy, Mikio was already good on his own .. Until you showed up"

"You were such a pleasure to teach .. A challenging prick"

"Who knew Minami Sensei could swear?"

"Oh shut up"

"But seriously, I made your life living hell and it was your first year teaching. I am sorry"

"It was actually worthwhile. I mean you have kind of given me something I never had in a very long time, Fun. A sense of loosening up and knocking down the no nonsense act that I really needed. In short, you were compensating me, making up for the sense of youthfulness I had lost during my own school years, that is Why I liked you so much

"You liked me back then?!"

She frantically gazed around, everywhere except his own face and boy she was embarrassed.

"You too were the first one to do anything for me beside mother. I will never forget the summertime courses we had together. You put me first that time. In fact thinking about it, you always had my back out there in school. If only you weren't so formidable"

"Formidable?!"

"Yes, intimidating. You were so serious my legs used to shake in your presence. However cute I thought you are, you technically found a way to put me back in place before my imagination would go further"

"You thought I was cute?"

"You are. Matter of fact, everybody was surprised I didn't try to hit on you. They didn't know you might have hit me back had I tried anything. Besides, I was so locked up in the teenage persona that it took me a while to revert back to being an adult and thinking reasonably"

"So bottom-line, It was a kind of a midlife crisis for the both of us"

"Sort of, but we did balance each other off quite nicely"

"Yes, we did"

* * *

Nighttime closed in on them as they loitered around the city, carouselling stories about themselves, their childhood, their 'careers' ...

Nighttime, oh he loves the night, his natural rhythm, night is his friend ... It brings out the best and worst in him.

Nighttime, she looks lovely in the dim light, against the dark .. So lovely, it calls out to him.

He keeps looking at her, admiring her, how she is so engrossed in the story she tells, how she smiles so gracefully. It is unfathomable to imagine her with someone else.

"Sakaki-kun, why are looking at me this way?" she cut through his train of thoughts.

"Don't marry Onizuka"

"What?"

"Don't marry him"

"I thought we aren ..."

"I am done tiptoeing around the matter, I am done cowering about this, Yuriko"

She looks at him expectedly and damn her eyes are beautiful, her entire face is and he simply sweeps her off against a nearby wall

"Makio" she was hesitant

"Yuriko" he whispers too close "I Love you"

"And Voila, look who is here" Makio dreaded this voice, the Kumada bastard.

Yuriko looked alarmed, she recognised the guy from the upheaval in school.

Makio took his mobile phone out of his pocket, shoved it into her hands

"Text Kuroi to come here fast" he quietly hissed before turning to the problem on hand

His mind raced, Makio had to play it cool until Kuroi arrives and takes Yuriko out of here.

"Kumada"

"Well well my friend, did I interrupt something? Who is the lady? Let me guess, your teacher? The one you have a crush on right?"

Kumada wanted to sidestep him to Yuriko, however, he moved to block him, standing firm in front of him, between him and her.

"Wow, I see, I see. Over protective, aren't you? So, let me guess, by the looks of it, you haven't had your way with her yet?"

"Kumada" his voice started to rise, just a little bit

"You haven't fucked her yet"

He got to him this time. Makio lurched forward towards the bastard and his minions, ready to strike, however he heard a gun cocking.

"You thought I would come unarmed, idiot"

There was an uspoken rule on their street fights, a single one that allowed them to co-exist with each other and with the police .. 'No guns on the streets'

And apparently the Kumada bastard was too desperate to fight fair.

"Put your gun down, Kumada. You know it doesn't scare me"

"Yet, it scares her"

Despite her best attempts to fake a strong facade, her eyes betrayed her fear.

She moved over, to his side engaging her arm in his.

"Makio, let's go now"

He shoved her behind him as he started falling back, step by step

"As soon as I tell you, run"

"I amnot leav.."

"Don't be a fool, I can take him down on my own, but if something happens to you, I won't recover, ever"

"Boss-san" Kuroi's voice rumbled, in the distance just as the Kumada heir fired the first bullet.

A combination of darkness, luck and sheer bad skill caused him to miss.

"I want you to run now towards Kuroi, now"

Second one, at his direction. Miss.

Third one, the rest of the Kantou sharp fang started to appear.

Forth ... Retaliated by Kuroi

Fifth, at Kuroi's direction .. only grazes his arm

Sixth one at her direction ... Doesn't miss.

Lodges in Makio's arm.

"Kazu, drive her home, now"

" But Makio , you are hur.." she says

" I SAID NOW" He screams and Kazu knows better than to procrastinate.

The fight ends soon after, his injury isnot so grave, neither is Kuroi's but the pain in his heart ..

He now realises that ... They can never be together.

* * *

"Whatever happened today, whatever I said on a whim, consider it never happened. You don't belong with me Minami-sensei, we are worlds apart. Goodluck in your new life along side Onizuka sensei. It is better ... For the both of us. Sayonara"

The answer machine peeps

Sakaki Makio had only ever cried , really cried twice in his life.

Once, when his Oka-san died

The second, in jail, when he realised he could never graduate with his beloved class, when he realised how dangerous it was being around them in the first place.

That night, he cries a third time.

* * *

It is a month after the shoot out and .. He isnot himself. Everybody knows, it is like after his discharge from jail, only worst. He is functioning but withdrawn. He does business as usual but his heart, his mind is somewhere else. He wastes away each night with liquor, gambling and women but nothing ever feels the same.

She visits. It is early morning Sunday when she ambushes him at home, hung over and surrounded by women whom he never touches.

His vision is groggy, his throat is dry & he is unsteady, his gait is.

"I came here to talk"

"I thought we had this over with, Sensei"

"You think?"

"You think I could leave this all behind, right? Become legit and abandon this for you?"

" I am never asking this of you"

"So, were you so happy risking your own life for this? Do you know what could have happened hadn't we been lucky? I could have died or worst, you could have. Is that the type of life you want?"

She remained silent ..

"Whatever it is between us doesn't change anything. I am Yakuza, you are Sensei ..."

"Makio, you know that I lo.."

"Don't say it ..."

Her eyes started to tear up, so did his.

"Minami sensei .. This ruse isnot worth it."

"I am not giving up on you, get this through your thick skull"

"You like me maybe with my dark Aura, you admire how I look like many other women before, you yearn for me" and before she knew it, he tossed her like a paper doll beneath him on his bed.

Her breath hitches, his as well, there is a feral look in his eyes ... Betraying every conflicted sentiment he now has, every impulse cursing through his veins.

"But it isnot worth it. It maybe a month, a year or two before it wears off and the novelty of everything ends. Or worse, You could die and I wouldn't live with that"

He props himself off her, and gosh, how she feels ashamed.

"Sakaki-kun, this is your last chance to make a break in this. I am not coming after you again."

She leaves, knowing fully well he wouldn't follow.

* * *

"You have been crancky of late" Mikio's casual voice streamed through his room as he was dressing to one of his many Casino nights.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you"

"Of course"

Mikio seated himself on his comfy chair, stretching his legs across the table

Yet when he raised his eyes to meet him, he noticed a black eye on Mikio, an unusual sighting

"A black eye?!" Makio raised his eyebrows

"Don't get too excited, Chivallary called for it"

"So silver boy Mikio is finally getting down and dirty, What happened?"

" Last night, I was walking around with her and we were mugged. A pair of petty thieves who didn't know who we were. One of them held her at knife point"

"Of god, you are both fine?"

"Of course, idiot. I am talking to you now"

"Had it not been for Kuroi passing by accidently with your gang patrol .. It would have been bad, in fact I wonder if some innocent couple with no yakuza connections were in our stead, what would have happened?"

"and Sakurakoiji was fine with his sister being attacked on the street?"

"He was robbed last month, on the street as well with Umemura-san"

"Oh"

"Point is .."

"You want to tell me this could happen to anybody"

"Getting brighter everyday, I see. I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to attend university" Mikio half mocked "Makio, did you ever wonder why I had taken a sudden interest in the gang after abandoning it to you all those years ago?"

"I thought you wanted to piss me off"

"Legit reason, although not the only one"

"There was this college teacher that I had admired for years: nice, kind and brilliant. A very charming man. He was later implicated in an embezzling scheme and one by one he was found guilty of bunch of things, embezzlment, tax evasion, sexual assault. At this point, I started going over everything in my head, the corrupt politicians, the cops we bribe, the inattentive doctors and petty criminals, I discovered being a Yakuza isnot so bad after all. At least we have integrity."

"Huh .."

" Gotta go boss, I have an economics paper to finish on hand"

* * *

"I fell in love before marrying your mother, rest her soul. You know that, I told you before. At school, I fell in love. She was such a lovely smart person, outgoing, rambunctious and fun. The exact opposite of the delinquent closeted, withdrawn me" Kiichi sighed "but that was a long time ago. I inherited Yakuza, she grew up to be a doctor .. In short, we went our separate ways but not without drama . I was a coward. I didn't fight for her and she wasn't persistent. Yet to the day the what if, it plagues me, the could have been. Remember what your mother used to say that she married a man .."

"With a hole in his heart" Makio whispered

"That is the hole in my heart" Kiichi massaged his eyes lightly as he finally spoke.

Makio felt an awful lot like he knew what his father was talking about ... including that doctor in tow.

The most surprising reaction however, came from none other than Kuroi

"Boss-san, a word please"

Makio and Kuroi marched outside to the parlor, with Kazu watching from a far.

And for the first and probably the last time in his life, Kuroi slapped the master right on his face.

'Oh god, oh god oh god" Kazu went running by fetching somebody to prevent what would be a probable blood bath.

On auto pilot, Makio pulled his gun and pointed it to Kuroi's head

"What the hell you think you are doing?" he yelled

By the time, Kazu, Kiichi and Mikio came running by to see whatever mess that was unfolding.

"Are you going to shoot me? Go on boss."

Makio froze

"I stopped thinking of you as boss, as boss' son long ago already. Most of us do. We think of you as family. I think of you as son and it makes it better, knowing I hadn't wasted my life on nothing.

You have always been great, the greatest even when you thought you weren't. Kind, considerate in your own way. Decisive and proud. But now, you are losing this. You are becoming hesitant, you are becoming scared and you have hurt one of the few people who had done nothing but help you throughout, don't you remember? Summer classes, your entrance exams .. The only one who visited you in jail."

"I .."

"It was for her, for hurting her. It was for you, for losing hold of the man you are"

"You think I don't care, you think I don't lie in bed thinking about her, goddamit. You all think it doesn't hurt me everyday, taunting me that she is slipping through my fingers. I close my eyes and all I see is her. Noone but her. I see her with me, I see her in my arms and then reality sinks in and the image shifts to the punk's and oh it fills me with dread or worse I see Kumada, I see her covered in a pool of her own blood. I ..."

"You had courage, it made you who you are. Get hold of yourself boss. You are hurting her and yourself already. And you maynot have much time left before the punk sweeps her off her feet"

He laid awake that night. All night long thinking and rethinking everything over.

* * *

The next day, he was off to her house.

"She isn't here" principal Minami replied with his usual welcoming smile.

"Sir?"

"She will be out for a while, do you wish to come ...?"

"No, Arigato, Sensei"

"So, see you soon, Makio and send my regards to your father"

"Of course"

He had a strange feeling she was inside. No, he knew she was inside.

"I sent lover boy off as you wanted"

"Thank you, father"

"He kind of looked lonely, unhappy."

"I don't care, although I have always been wondering why are you so much on his side?"

"He is loyal" He simply said "and beneath all the tough act, he is kind and good at heart"

"He is ... Anyway, I don't care. I am done playing catch with him"

* * *

"I know you are done with this. I pushed your limits but ..I need you to at least forgive me"

She picked up the phone this time

"You know fully well I am betrothed, Sakaki-kun. This isnot proper, so please I forgive you but stay away"

 _'The punk'_ he gritted his teeth.

"Sayonara" She hung up

* * *

"Still nothing?" Kuroi asked expectedly

"She has an iron head" Makio replied "but I am not giving up just yet"

* * *

"BOSS SAAAAN"

"MAKKKKY"

Sakurakoiji and Kazu came panting

"She is marrying the punk, boss"

"What?"

"Today"

"Makky, we have to stop Minami-sensei before making that terrible mistake"

"Terrible mistake? Sakura.."

"Minami sensei likes you, Sakaki-kun" Umemera-san proceeded "everyone with brains know that"

"I .."

"You have to go there, prevent this wedding from taking place"

"You know where it is ?"

"Yes" Sakura eagerly replied

Kiichi, Kuroi, Mikio and Kazu accompanied him, Umemera-san and Sakura on the ride to wedding hall which wasn't the easiest for him for every argument, every word , every thing that occurred between him & her came crashing down on him.

"BakaBakaBaka"

"You think?" Mikio retorted

As soon as he arrived he found the entire class of 3A gathered in front of them

"What are they doing here?"

"I called them. For moral support" Sakura grinned "and if any fight is started with Onizuka sensei's students"

"The ever nostalogic fool" Makio muttered under his breath

The door rattled as he banged it open screaming at the top of his lung

"Ddddoooonnnn't" And as his usual clumsy self, he had to slip.

Still, he got up.

"I screwed up pretty bad, didn't I? Every single time, each bloody time I tried to do something good, I would back off immediately after like a coward and in truth I was. Why wouldn't I? The idea of being merely around you was terrifying because. You are too good for me: smart, serious, kind, a hard working persistent person that I honestly couldn't fathom would ever remotely like me & What would you like about me? A chaotic, lazy, idiot who ..."

"Tries really hard" Jun Sakurakoiji nodded his head.

"Anyway, maybe that is why I blocked you, right away. To everybody's utter surprise! For once, I knew I would be rejected, 100%. But, It didn't go this way and you ended up liking me and I was too confused to do anything about it. Then, you bring him up and everything goes haywire in my mind and I can't process it. Next you keep on giving me chance after chance just like the entrance exams and I keep on wasting them like the fool I am. Now, I can't tell you not to go through with this. I can't tell you to come with me ,I wish I was able to say he didn't deserve you, I wish I was able to say congratulations, I wish I could be selfless but it is not who I am. All I can do is lament and repeat my pathetic apologies. I am Sorry, I am terribly sorry for everything and I want you to forgive me. Please, forgive me,Yuriko for all the trouble I have caused"

"What do you think you are doing?" an elderly man seated near the altar asked "Asuza, Onizuka, Do you know this man?"

The bride turned around, facing them, to his surprise she wasn't Yuriko

"Boss, this is the woman he has been cosying up to" Kazu whispered

Onizuka smirked as the Yakuza boss realised what really has been going on.

Yuriko wasn't the bride. She was the bridesmaid and right now she looked like the perfect combination of embarrassed, happy and furious, in other words: a ticking bomb.

"Sakaki-kun" she exasperatedly sighed "What the heck you are doing here?"

"What?"

"Mission accomplished" Onizuka smiled knowingly

"Seems everybody is getting his Happy ending after all" Fuyutsuki sighed

Onizuka struggled to make place for the rest of the 'invited guests' to the wedding, the students and gangsters alike before getting back to resuming the interrupted vows.

"Makio-kun, can you be one of the best men?"

"What?"

"C'mon. This is the least you can do after nearly ruining the wedding. Or maybe paying a little cash won't hurt either. Plus, I need a picture, do you know how much bragging I can do with a picture of the boss of the Sharp Kantou fang being my best man? I could even start another biker gang, yes good idea. What do you think? Should I call it the poison fang group or Tokio sorafune gang? You tell m.."

"OK, let's get done with it before I kill you"

* * *

"So it was all an elaborate prank, then"

By the time, the party vibes were getting down and everybody was setting for the mode of Karoake.

She resided to a quieter, far corner in the room. And he followed her trail.

She moved around circling him "I was only ever helping him in his quest to please Asuza and plan the perfect wedding"

"So?"

"So, I don't know if you kind of ruined it or made it better"

A long pause stretched between them and even longer looks. As though resolving everything with those glances.

"You won the battle, as usual" He said

"You still have a tendency towards thespian apologies, In fact you apologise too much. You didn't need To apologise like this"

"It was belated, I mean ... This is the problem with idiots, they take time to internalise everything"

"And you are a grand idiot"

"Masterclass, Boss-size idiot"

He took a deep breath before essentially blurting out "Yuriko, will you marry me?". The entire class and gang turned over towards them

"Aren't you supposed to be partying?" Makio incredulously said

"Everybody has been watching you, idiot" Mikio barbed back "In case you messed up something else"

Minami Yuriko looked flabbergasted, trying to wrap her mind around what he has just said.

Kuroi extended his hand into his coat's inner pocket taking out a velvet box and throwing it off to his boss.

 _"Follow that little illogical voice in your heart"_ Dr. Mizoshima mumbled _"Be brave, Yuriko"_

"Say yes, Say yes, Say yes" everybody chanted

"Fine, fine .. No pressure here" She took a deep breath before proceeding "I am gonna think about it"

"Boooo " they resumed

"Fine, Yes" she finally said

"But know this, Makio" Kiichi said "If you ever get cold feet again, I am personally marrying her in your stead"

"Wh .." he narrowed his eyes, evident on his face "like I am letting you. Besides, don't you like Mizoshima sama, already?"

It was Kiichi's turn to be surprised

"Maybe he isnot the idiot you think he is, or you are too obvious, father" Mikio concluded.

"Now, for the newly wed present" Makky bellowed prompting his former classmates and Onizuka's students to gather around him, scoop him up and bounce the groom.

"And now, Makky's turn" Sakurakoiji announced

They picked him up and started hurling him upwards as well. He barely caught glance of everybody laughing, Yuriko chortling as he was being bounced and he realised he had always been and will always be an idiot.

But a very lucky idiot indeed.


End file.
